zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45
question Possible Vandal ummmm. check out the last User Vote in the ToC. It shouldn't be there in the first place, and it pretty stupid. check it out. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC) the IP. it seems stupid. and is not a legitamite vote in my opinion. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) He looks funny. Pretty Birdie man make me happy, He look like peeky my Man eating pihrahna parakeet! 98.22.243.179 and it was for Red Wizzrobe. this is exactly what he wrote. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) your welcome. and can i at least change it to a anon vote? because it is by an IP with their only edit being that one. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) i just got rid of the sig. i mean do we really need to know if it was an anon vote? User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) at least i said POSSIBLE vandal. and didn't just out right delete it. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 00:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the update Run for rollback and adminship Possible Vandal check this out! http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Flying_Tile&diff=next&oldid=101899 (sorry nevermind, ill just undo it. '--C2' 11:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) sorry. if it was a blanking of a page, then it would be, but i just jumed the gun to quickly!'--C2' 01:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Listen! Merging Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo Check it!. Send this to Triforce, I'm too lazy. UberPhoeb 02:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) And I even put the same amount of yo's! And now i'm spamming your user talk page with an awesome image. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm161/Anime09090909/Finyay.png Thank you For sharing this opinion. I'm glad somebody else feels that way. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rumours Hi I have been reading rumours about getting the Triforce are they true or is it fake Thanks for the info and stuff Heyy thanks for the help with oot but I just want you to know something so you don't think I'm that new to zelda, but I've been playing zelda since I was like 5 years old and I just forgot you could do that. Hylian96 Tetra's Pirates :Well your question I can answer. Technically, the NAV's are still part of the article and since the stub pertains to the whole article... yeah :P—'Triforce' 14 00:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Well, it'd be different if the NAV's weren't collapsible, then we'd probably have to put it above.—'Triforce' 14 00:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Minor characters template back onto the Man from the Shooting Gallery article after I took it off. I figured he's too minor of a character to be considered a spoiler. He doesn't give information; just a seeds and quiver upgrade.|18:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC)}} Sock puppetry This doesn't have that much to do with our wiki, but you can find the short story about it here. He assumed I ignored what he wrote on my talk page and brought it over to Zeldapedia, so could you please ban here? Thanks. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Help Sorry to bother you but your the only admin. on right now. I made an edit to the Skull Kid page and I corrected a grammar mistake. After that, the last paragraph at the bottom of the page became a scroll box, I tried to undo it by using the undo option but it had no effect. Sorry, I didn't know that would happen. Yes, I forgot to press preview.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC)) I fixed it for you, no worries. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Baltro. I'm sorry that happened.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC)) It's all cool. The reason the text box happens is if a paragraph is indented with a space. Like this, for example. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I remember Joe warning about that when I first made my account. Thank you.:)(Darknut15 (talk) 21:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC)) Thanks Deku Scrub Forenzza radio